


Achillesferse

by Astarte



Series: Achillesferse [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-28
Updated: 2001-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn die verletzlichste Stelle nicht zum eigenen Körper gehört, wirft das eine Menge Schwierigkeiten auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achillesferse

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts Weltbewegendes, nur eine spontane Idee, die ich niederschreiben musste. Und die Jahre später weitere 800 Wörter aufgebrummt bekommen hat. Spielt nach TXF 7x07 Orison

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht dass das ein Problem für ihn war. Er war äußerst selten dazu fähig eine ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen. Eine der wenigen Gewohnheiten, die er an anderen Menschen bewunderte. Die Fähigkeit sich von allem zu lösen und einfach zu schlafen. Abschalten.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal komplett abgeschaltet? Ewigkeiten war das her. Es schien ein ganzes Leben entfernt. 

Er war nie todmüde. Egal wie wenig Zeit er in seinem Halbschlaf verbrachte, er war nie müde genug, um wirklich tief zu schlafen. Und gerade die Nächte, die quälend langsam vergingen, ließen ihm zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wenn er es nicht mal schaffte, sich auf das Level des Halbschlafes einzulassen, sondern hellwach auf seiner Couch lag.

Wenn die Gedanken anfingen konzentrische Kreise zu ziehen und er sich von dieser Spirale einfangen ließ. Nachdenken war gefährlich, vor allem wenn er nicht über einen Fall nachdachte. Wenn er über sich und sein Leben nachdachte. Letztendlich landete er bei seiner Gedankenreise immer an einem Ziel. Bei Scully.

Egal wie oft er sich auch versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen, irgendwann war er in Gedanken dort. Er hatte die verschiedensten Ablenkungsmanöver schon ausprobiert. Seine Videosammlung war kurzfristig dafür geeignet. Auch wenn er am Ende sowieso mit ihren Namen auf den Lippen kam, so war es wenigstens nicht sein dunkler Verstand, der in diesen Momenten, um sie kreiste. Zu gerne bereit ihm die schlimmstmöglichen Szenarien in einer Detailtreue vorzuführen auf die Hollywoods Splatterstreifen neidisch wären. 

Fälle waren besser als alles andere geeignet, um ihn mental zu beschäftigen. 

Wenn sie nicht gerade zu tief involviert war, dann konnte er sich soweit treiben lassen, dass er am nächsten Morgen mit einer fundierten Theorie aufwarten konnte. Ansonsten blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Internet, Bücher und Fernsehen konnten sein Interesse nie vollständig fesseln, so dass er letztendlich doch nachdachte. 

Und gerade im Moment war er in keinen spannenden Fall involviert. 

Und er war wach. 

Und er war dabei nachzudenken. 

Shit.

Er wusste nicht einmal, wann diese Obsession genau begonnen hatte. Bewusst geworden war sie ihm erst, als Scully damals verschwand. Sicher davor hatte er auch über sie nachgedacht, aber nicht so intensiv. Kritisch. Sie war neu in seinem Leben, sie besaß nicht sein volles Vertrauen und vor allem nicht sein volles Interesse. 

Seine Gedanken gingen damals in eine andere Richtung als heute. 

Wie sie es beispielsweise schaffte, eine so sexy Figur unter solch prüden Kleidern zu verstecken, die besser zu einer Sonntagslehrerin gepasst hätten. Chauvinistische Sticheleien über denen er stand, wenn sie vor ihm in ihrer 1,60 Glorie aufragte. Mit einem genervten Funkeln in den Augen und einer Zunge, die seine papierdünnen Theorien in Flammen aufgehen ließen und seine feuerfesten auf Herz und Nieren prüfte. 

Harmlose Gedanken.

Zwar nicht immer korrekt, was den Inhalt betraf, aber ungefährlich. 

Gefährlich für ihn wurden Scully erst, als sie spurlos verschwand. Ab da kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um sie. Seine Unfähigkeit sie zu retten. Aus dem imaginären Hut zu zaubern, wie ein schlechter Magier, den sie wie einen Wurm verbal in den Boden stampfen würde. Seine Schuld trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn und die komplette Schlaflosigkeit war nur ein Symptom von vielen. 

Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten in Gedanken durchgespielt. 

_Hätte ich sie nicht allein gelassen, dann wäre Duane Barry nie im Stande gewesen, sie zu entführen. Wenn ich zu Hause gewesen wäre, hätte ich selbst mit ihr geredet oder zumindest früher meinen Anrufbeantworter abgehört und ich hätte es verhindern können. Hätte ich Krycek nicht vertraut, dann wäre ich rechtzeitig bei ihr gewesen und sie wäre bei mir._

Drei Varianten von Tausenden, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Ja, er hatte eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. In diesen Monaten hatte er keinen Augenblick tatsächlich geschlafen. 

Eine Nacht, die er wirklich durchgeschlafen hatte, war die, als sie aus ihrem Koma aufwachte. Er kam aus dem Krankenhaus und brach fast aus seiner Couch zusammen. Und er schlief, schlief wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, hörte weder sein Handy, noch seinen Wecker. Verschlief die Besprechung mit Skinner. 

Verschlief den gesamten Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht.

Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als ob er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen könnte. Neugeboren. Sie war wieder bei ihm. Seine Schuld wurde noch nicht eingetrieben. Irgendjemand hatte sich seiner erbarmt und sie ihm zurückgegeben. Und er würde auf sie aufpassen, schwor er sich, würde sie beschützen. Sein Leben für ihres in die Waagschale werfen, wenn es darauf ankam. 

Und auch wenn es Scully nicht immer passte, er war von nun an ihr Bodyguard. 

Sie war seine Achillesferse.

Was immer ihr zustieß, war für ihn viel härter zu ertragen, als scheinbar für sie. Jeder Stoß, der sie traf, brachte ihn zum taumeln. Jeder Schlag, den sie einsteckte, traf ihn unter die Gürtellinie. Jeder Verlust, den sie erleiden musste, zerriss ihm das Herz. Weil er sie nicht davor bewahren konnte. Weil er versagte. Ständig. Sie war der verletzlichste Punkt seines Selbst. Die Stelle, die schmerzte, wenn sie nur leicht gestreift wurde. Und er konnte so wenig tun, um sie zu schützen.

Er dachte wieder nach. 

Oh verdammt, warum konnte er das nicht abstellen? 

Mulder stand auf, begann seine gewohnten Runden durch das Wohnzimmer zu ziehen. 

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr entschied er, dass es für das Büro noch zu früh war. Zwei Uhr morgens. Die Nachtwächter kannten ihn mit Namen. Außerdem war es heute nicht so schlimm, dass er es nicht noch ein paar Stunden daheim aushalten konnte. 

Die Spirale fing ihn wieder ein. Er konnte sich ihr sowieso nicht entziehen, genauso wenig wie er in seinem Apartment schlafen konnte. Warum sollte er sinnlos Widerstand leisten? Vielleicht würde er die Lösung für sein Problem finden. 

Schließlich war er der Optimist in dieser Beziehung, was Wunder betraf. 

Er projizierte alles was ihr passierte auf sich. Er wusste, dass Scully da anderer Meinung war, dass sie es auf andere Faktoren schob. Ihre Arbeit, die Wahrheit, die Konspiration. Aber er war sich zu sehr bewusst, dass er sie in diese Welt eingeführt hatte und dass sie ohne ihn nicht den Gefahren ausgesetzt wäre, denen sie Tag für Tag gegenüberstand. 

Und den Rückschlägen. 

Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er damit umgehen konnte, wenn er sie je verlieren würde. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er es ertragen würde, wenn sie ihn verlassen würde. Über diese Dinge konnte er nicht nachdenken, nicht einmal in Nächten wie dieser. Auch damals als er von ihrem Krebs erfuhr, hatte er sich nicht gestattet ihren Tod ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. Insomnie der schlimmsten Sorte, aber er hatte sich nicht erlaubt daran zu denken, dass sie bald sterben würde.

Und als er schließlich darüber nachdachte, war er bereit sich eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Egoismus. Eine Schwäche von ihm.

Ein Leben ohne sie war so unvorstellbar wie ein Körper, der auf Dauer ohne Herz funktionieren sollte. Bypass. Noch nicht tot, aber auch nicht alleine lebensfähig. Vielleicht funktionsfähig genug, um seine Vendetta durchzukriegen und dann zu ruhen. 

Als er meinte, dass sie sich unter Linda Bowmans Einfluss getötet hatte, der Schuss ohne Vorwarnung seinen Verstand perforierte. Das Blut aus ihrem Schädel floss und sich wie ein rotes Laken unter ihr ausbreitete, wollte er sich nur neben sie legen. Seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten. Sehr Shakespeare-mäßig von ihm, obwohl er Romeo davor für dessen Dummheit verachtet hatte, wusste er in diesem Augenblick, welcher Schwäche er erlegen ist. Wäre es beinahe selbst. 

_Du hast versagt_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, _trag die Konsequenzen deines Versagens wie ein Mann._

Es war nur eine Sinnestäuschung. Ein Alptraum, der ihn lange Zeit verfolgte, während er wach auf seiner Couch saß und die Eindrücke immer wieder zurückkamen. 

Photografisches Gedächtnis still verdammend, das die Bilder nicht einzäumen konnte. 

Wieder eine Zeit ohne Halbschlaf. Eine weitere persönliche Hölle. 

Was ihn heute wach hielt, wusste er nicht. 

Ein Tag mit Papierkram gefüllt, war nicht der Auslöser für seine innere Unruhe. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, doch auch das war nicht so neu. Es verfolgte ihn seit er Donnie Pfaster in Scullys Wohnung gefunden hatte. 

Eine Fehleinschätzung, die er sich nicht verzeihen konnte. 

Er hatte ihr ungutes Gefühl auf die Personalisierung des Falles geschoben. Psychologisch sattelfest. Es gab einen Grund, weshalb er nie praktiziert hatte. Ein sträflich dummer Irrtum, er kannte seine Partnerin besser, als ihre Intuition einfach beiseite zu wischen und auf Wohlgefallen zu hoffen. Sein eigenes Wunschdenken, dass es vorbei war, hatte ihn dazu verleitet, die Zeichen auch nur ansatzweise zu deuten. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. 

Scully tendierte nicht zu Personalisierungen. Das war sein Fachgebiet.

Und als er den Psychopathen in ihrer Wohnung fand, überschwemmten ihn Bilder von einer verstümmelten Scully in der Badewanne, die er nicht mehr loswurde. Verdammt, es war gut ausgegangen, warum dachte er überhaupt noch darüber nach? Aber die Sekundenimpressionen begleiteten ihn, ließen ihn nicht mehr los, auch wenn sie nur in seinem Kopf waren. 

Scully hatte sich selbst vor dem Monster geschützt. Endgültig. Ohne sein Eingreifen. 

Seine Achillesferse war nicht auf ihn angewiesen. 

Brauchte seinen Schutz nicht. Brauchte ihn nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm. 

Inzwischen wurde er von seinen eigenen Dämonen verschlungen. Von seiner Erinnerung gequält, die ihm jeden Fall aufzeigte, in dem er nicht für sie da gewesen war, als sie ihn tatsächlich brauchte. 

Das waren seine Nächte daheim. 

Zumindest die, in denen er wach durch seine Wohnung wanderte, ohne spannenden Fall. 

Wenn sie auf Reisen waren, war es einfach. Zu wissen, dass sie im Zimmer nebenan lag, beruhigte ihn. Die Geräusche eines quietschenden Bettes, ihres Fernsehens, ihrer Schritte waren sein Wiegenlied. Doch in Washington war sie eine halbe Stunde entfernt. 

Alles konnte ohne sein Wissen in Nächten wie dieser passieren. 

Ob es eine FBI-Regel gab, die es verbot, dass man mit seinem Partner zusammenzog? Wahrscheinlich nicht explizit. Aber Scully würde sich weigern. Sie beschwerte sich jetzt schon über den Zustand seiner Wohnung, ohne dass sie überhaupt darin wohnen musste.

Er brauchte ihre Stimme, musste sich versichern, dass es ihr gut ging. 

Ihm würde schon eine glaubhafte Entschuldigung einfallen, um seine späte Störung zu rechtfertigen. Er griff nach seinem Handy und drückte auf die Eins des Kurzwahlspeichers. Nach dem dritten Klingeln meldete sich eine verschlafene Scully.

„Scully, ich bin’s. Ich habe gerade über unseren neuen Fall nachgedacht.“ 

Sein Standbein lag sicher und geschützt in ihrem Bett. Jetzt konnte er sich seinem Halbschlaf hingeben, nachdem er ihr den Grund seines Anrufes erklärt hatte. 

Um was ging es noch mal in ihrem neusten Fall genau?


End file.
